User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 14 - The Day I Met the General
A policeman walked over to us. "Which one of you is Bradley Xavier Masterson?" Me: "That would be me... Why?" He grabbed my arm and put a handcuff around my wrist. "You are under arrest!" Me: "What do you mean?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Policeman: "We have reports saying to arrest six individuals. The five of you are also under arrest." We were surrounded by police with their guns pointed at us. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you." Me: "So tempted to say such funny things... Here's one, Bakugan Brawl!" Drago stood with me standing on his head." Policeman: "Open fire!" They all shot at Drago but that didn't do anything. My friends stood their Bakugan too. "No wonder these kids are considered criminals! They have giant monsters!" Immortus: "They're not monsters." Jade: "They're our friends." Axel: "And they're called Bakugan!" Phantom: "And they can do things you've never seen!" Me: "So much for no one knowing about Bakugan... Now hand over the key to these cuffs, leave this town, and remember nothing of this day. Okay?" Drago roared in the police's faces. I got off of his head and the policeman unlocked the handcuffs. They got in their cars and ran off. A man was leaning on a tree. The shadow kept him out of our site. "Send in reinforcements." Me: "Okay guys, we gotta make sure no one finds out about Bakugan. Parasyte's team will come after us sooner or later so we gotta make sure they don't come here." Immortus: "We should go back to New Vestroia with Chance Dragonoid. We never found out where the Orbs are." Emilia: "Hey, do you guys hear that?" We looked around. A noise came from above. Military jets were flying above us and it looks like they were about to bomb us! And so they did. Axel: "Guys! Look out! Ability Activate! Granite Wall!" Subterra Granite Sabator formed a hard shield around all of us. It barely kept the bombs off of us. Me: "Let me take care of this!" Sabator put the shield down. Jade: "Brawley, wait!" Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Infinity Helios! Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!" Helios fired missiles and destroyed all the jets. The pilots all parachuted down. I ran over to one and grabbed him by the shirt. "What was that about?" Pilot: "I'm just following orders! We were each ordered to attack you monsters or aliens or whatever you are!" Me: "Who is your boss?!" Then a tall man walked up to us. He had long black bangs, but not as long and mine.. He was wearing a black suit and sunglesses. He was also wearing a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. "Please let him go." He requested. I did as requested. Me: "I'm guessing you're the boss?" "Maybe. Look, Bakugan have only brought ruin, destruction, and despair to Planet Earth. The result of the Dyzekian invasion was a blessing to this world. One problem though, you are all bringing them back. We cannot allow that." Immortus: "We? Who's we?" "Some friends of mine. I'll introduce you to them. Look below your feet." We were sinking into complete darkness. Then I heard a familiar roar. Me: "Parasyte?!" We appeared in a world of darkness. "Not me, the man you know as Parasyte is a friend of mine. You can call me..." He burst into flames. The flames slowly went out and the man appeared in red armor. "Scorch." Phantom: "What do you want from us?" Scorch: "These are my friends. Wraith, Trench, you know Parasyte, Stellos, and Baria." They appeared around us. "We are brawlers just like you except our ideas are probably different than yours. You think humans and Bakugan can live peacefully together. We believe that is only a fantasy. Where we come from, a lot of Bakugan are blessed and cursed with unstable powers. All of our Bakugan just happened to share the same kind of power." Jade: "So the dark chaotic power that Drothkenoid has..." Wraith: "Our Bakugan have it too, just their own version. Point is that the six of you hold pieces of the six most powerful energy cores in the known Bakugan multiverse. Our world is full of poverty, pollution, war, a basic dystopia. We're going to put an end to it all." Parasyte: "To sum everything up, hand over the Jewel Fragments, keep Bakugan a secret, and Earth won't end up a ruined world like theirs. Luckily, the Dyzekians still see me as their leader and you as their enemies so if you don't comply, I can launch another invasion on Earth anytime I want." Scorch: "The only ones on Earth who know about Bakugan are you six and the government. And since I am now in charge of the United States military, I choose whether we fight back or not." Parasyte: "Also, I have the ability to put Bradley Xavier Masterson on the FBI's most wanted list. Either way, no matter what you do, you lose." Stellos: "Your choices are; hand over the Jewel Fragments. We will not harm you or anyone you know, but you must keep Bakugan a secret." Parasyte: "Dyzekia declares another war on Earth and we take the Fragments by force." Baria: "Or we make everyone on Earth see you all as dangerous criminals." Phantom: "How do we know you aren't lying about your planet and just want the Fragments for your own evil purposes?" Stellos waved his hand and showed us all visions of their planet. We saw everything they described. Their people looked just like humans. "Believe us now?" Trench: "Well, decide!" No matter what the B.E.C.B. does, they will lose. Their main enemies have control of armies of multiple planets! Who are these people?! How will Masterz do to get out of this mess? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts